


Конец тропы

by Polyn



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гиноза нашёл Когами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец тропы

Они встречаются в бывшем Лас-Вегасе — ну конечно, где же ещё быть Когами, как не в Циболе, выжженной ядерной войной.  
Он стоит на дороге, которая когда-то была улицей, и ветер из развалин раздувает его отросшие, выгоревшие до белизны волосы. Невозможно разглядеть, какого цвета у него глаза.  
Гиноза неловко поправляет кобуру на бедре — непривычную и слишком тяжёлую.  
— Ты меня отыскал, — Когами улыбается.  
— Да, наконец-то. Прочёл твои книги и понял, куда ты поедешь. Почему не Боулдер, штат Колорадо?  
— После того, что произошло, я уже не мог туда пойти. А ты смог? — зависть в его голосе болезненная. Ещё более непривычная, чем кобура на бедре Гинозы. Когами никогда не умел завидовать.  
— Нет, — врёт Гиноза. На самом деле он и не ездил ни в какой Боулдер, он точно знал, где искать Когами. Точнее, того, в кого он превратился.  
— Жаль. Это всё твоё чувство вины, — Когами делает шесть шагов ему навстречу. Под стёсанными каблуками пыльных ковбойских ботинок что-то хрустит. — Ты приехал, чтобы арестовать меня?  
— Нет, — Гиноза тоже делает шаг. Рука ложится на кольт.  
Когами стоит, опустив руки вдоль тела. Кобура у него на плече, короткая рукоятка ругера торчит вперёд.  
— Ты будешь в меня стрелять? Тогда прицелься как надо, — Когами не выглядит удивлённым.  
"Когами ли?" — тоскливо думает Гиноза.  
— Тот, кто целится рукой... — начинает он с горечью.  
— Забыл лицо своего отца, — Когами помнит цитату. Значит, это он. — Ты помнишь.  
— Я не буду стрелять, — Гиноза делает последний шаг и протягивает Когами руку.  
То есть, разумеется, уже не Когами. В выцветших до желтизны глазах — теперь Гиноза хорошо их видит — отражается блеск лезвия. Следующий блик попадает Гинозе в глаза, и он слепнет на мгновение. Грудь вспухает болью, кровь льётся в пыль, словно вода из крана.  
— Ты не мог знать, — Гиноза нащупывает револьвер. Слишком медленно. — Ты же не читал.  
— Зато Когами читал, — безумец улыбается. — И ты читал. Когда Когами закончится, я найду кого-нибудь ещё, — теперь он смеётся. Лезвие вспарывает плоть под ключицей Гинозы, царапает кость, тянется к горлу, но Гиноза отшатывается и падает. Шлёпается на задницу, как поскользнувшийся мальчишка — и всё-таки выхватывает револьвер.  
Безумец щурится и заносит бритву для последнего удара. Пуля входит ему в живот и отталкивает от Гинозы. Безумец падает на колени, зажимая рану левой рукой. Теперь они на одном уровне, и Гинозе проще прицелиться ему в грудь.  
— Ты ведь тоже умрёшь здесь, — безумец роняет бритву и тянется за револьвером. Ещё медленнее, чем Гиноза. Ему неудобно, и он, в отличие от Когами, не умеет стрелять. — Вокруг никого нет.  
— Мы умрём вместе, — Гиноза стреляет ему в грудь. Безумец морщится, желтизна пропадает из его глаз. На Гинозу смотрит Когами: непонимающе, обиженно.  
Потом опускает взгляд на револьвер в своей руке.  
У Гинозы кружится голова.  
— Ты меня убил, — Когами расстроен.  
— И ты меня, — Гиноза вздыхает. — Почти. Закончи дело.  
— Почему? — Когами ничего не понимает, а Гинозе некогда объяснять.  
— Макисима здесь, — говорит он и целится в Когами.  
Два выстрела сливаются в один.  
Желтоглазого безумца больше нет в развалинах города.


End file.
